eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Void Storms timeline for GU45 event quest Hi Kodia. I was looking at some of the cleanup you did to the item rewards for the current world event. I wanted to see how the items from GU45's event had been listed, since they are like the current rewards in that they can upgrade levels when examined. Anyway, while doing that I noticed that the GU45 event quest Blight on the Horizon displays the Void Storms timeline box, but isn't listed in the box itself. The quest did set the stage for the void quests, should it be listed in the timeline template? There's also a positioning problem with the "removed" box. I've added and updated several world-event related pages recently, but figured these two issues were best left to those with more experience with templates. -- HarshLanguage 02:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :note: i fixed the positioning problem of the timeline and rfg box. the rest is up to you and sass --Uberfuzzy 09:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RfG I cannot explain my unease, but I am worried that I am erring on tagging so many Tailor-made items as RfG since LU48. Is RfG the proper tag to use on the item when its recipe can no longer be found/made, even though previously made items may be found on the broker? And why is the template "Removed from Game", and its shortcut is "RfG", yet the category for them is "Removed from game" (small g)? A minor complaint, I know, and it goes nowhere yet the devil on the details must be heard. ~smile~ Janze-Nek Coms 14:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about tagging the items, but if you're concerned about the fact that they can still be purchased (just not created) you might consider updating the comment from just the LU48 mention to something that mentions they can't be created but may still be found on the broker. As for the rest...devil indeed. :) But it's not so critical as to require a change, I think.--Kodia 14:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) naming game updates Can you please decide what name on updates you use? Officialy its GAME UPDATE for 2 years now. Not a Live Update anymore. So not LU48 for example but GU48 and etc. 18:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :We did. We decided on LIVE update 2 years ago, because there is a different between when they update LIVE servers and when they update TEST servers, which is why it was called LIVE update to start with. --Uberfuzzy 18:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I see. Like adding which server is patched is hard way? GU49 (TEST server), or GU49 (LIVE since 9.20.2008). Thing is, it's easier for YOU to write LU. But SOE calls the same thing GU. And it makes all the things complicated, specially for new people. That's my 3 cents. Game Update 49 "Main" page I'm not sure what to do with the page for Raising the Banner. It's the name of the current game update, but it's NOT a quest name. Yet it had the quest template on it. I filled in some information, because starting the world event questline is a bit weird in this update (with the DIRTY Recruiters). But later I removed the quest template stuff, and tried to make the page more generic. Now the quest template is back, but I still think this is simply misleading. In the past, updates (like "Storm Break") haven't had their names set up as pages at all when they weren't also quest names. So... not sure what's best for this page! Any advice? -- HarshLanguage 00:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :What do you think of the article now? Better? It was something I was looking into and when your note appeared on my talk page it confirmed what I thought. The quest template really doesn't work for live events like this. We may want to consider going through and adding pages like this one or information similar to the live events that started with LU45.--Kodia 14:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I like it, Kodia. Another alternative would be to just redirect to the LU49 page... but the redirect wouldn't help answer questions about how to start the world events. Your summary of the LU from an world event perspective is much better. When I get a chance, I'll try to create a page like what you did, but for, say, Storm Break. Thanks! -- HarshLanguage 08:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I thought about redirecting it but your point about starting the quests was one of the two reasons why I specifically didn't. Not all Live Updates are given a name. The only ones to date that have had names associated with them are ones in which there has been a major introduction of a World Event of some kind. SoE's writeups flop all over the place when they're using the name. Sometimes they use the name just for the live event, and sometimes they use the name for the whole of the update. Because not all updates have names, we've chosen to add the name as a separate article from the update number. We'd be very happy to see further descriptions on the live events associated with LU45-49 if people have them, so please feel free to plagiarize the heck out of what's already written.--Kodia 14:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) uploading images I have been updating some quests and would like to contribute the image for the reward. The only thing I've got is the screen shot that includes the in-game exam window (plus my bags and the background) The page I read about editing the image was confusing. I was wondering if you could point me in some other direction for help. Thanks.--May2904 15:23, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Ukale :Hi, Ukale. Could you help me help you a little bit and let me know which part of the image upload process isn't clear? Do you need instruction on simply how to upload a file or are you concerned about the information in the screenshot itself and wondering what we need or what to do about that screenshot to eliminate excess information?--Kodia 12:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) That category glitch How should that category glitch be handled, the one where users are asked to follow a (not really) redlink and paste something? I just had it pop up (times three) on and have no idea what to do with it, short of making error edits in the "redlink" pages then reverting them. Janze-Nek Coms 08:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :The way I usually handle it is to open another tab in my browser and doublecheck on the category if it's not one I'm familiar with. Most of them I'm pretty sure already exist (like the ones for zones) but every so often another pops up or one pops up for a zone-instances that's uncommon, so I check on it. If it doesn't exist, I create it through the redlink obviously, but if it does exist, the only thing I can do is ignore it. It's one of the more troublesome problems at Wikia.com right now that we're trying to get them to work out and let me tell you it's frustrating beyond belief. I'm sorry it keeps popping up for you but there's nothing we can do about it right now, unfortunately.--Kodia 12:14, 22 October 2008 (UTC) TSO correct naming noticed that there are lots of different and/or duplicate pages now where people put the stuff. I assumed from your link on the front page that Shadow Odyssey (without) "The" is correct but pages keep popping up (i.e. The Shadow Odyssey Timeline with entries on that page. Maybe we should make a final decision on that and publish it on the front page before we have to move and merge a lot of stuff --Xinturaia 12:10, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually it's funny you should bring that up because I was going off information from the original patent theories and discussions in the SoE forums. But what I'm looking at right now on all the advertising literature and publications at the SoE site clearly says THE in all of the titles. My guess is that SoE backtracked. Originally they were using THE, then they removed it, and now it's back. If I had to guess, I'd say THE is correct now and probably what most users are going to be adding to the articles. If we have to make a decision right now, I'm going to vote for THE based on what I'm seeing on the SoE websites. We'll probably have to go back through and change all the original ones we created and delete a bunch as well.--Kodia 12:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::i know it is tough soe changing stuff all the time. I couldnt find our forum rules right away and have to run soon ;-) anyway, i dont have any preferences, just it should follow our own rules and be promoted asap - to save as from lot more work later --Xinturaia 14:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'd have to agree that it appears they've decided to stick with "The Shadow Odyssey" as the full title. I guess they like keeping their expansions' names made of three words ;) --Lordebon 18:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Just as a follow up, The Shadow Odyssey is what we'll be calling it. As of right now our naming conventions haven't covered the marketing of the actual expansions since that hasn't been something that honestly happens all that often in comparison to the plethora of other things that require naming conventions (honest, we can count all expansions and adv packs on two hands and have fingers left over at the moment). I think what we'll probably end up going with that makes sense to me is to go with what appears on the main marketing materials in pictures. If the logo is "The" then we use that. If not, then we don't. How does that sound like a general rule?--Kodia 15:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a very commonsense rule to me, and is also essentially what has occurred heretofore. I left a message on the User Beta template to get the "The" added for consistency, then. --Lordebon 19:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Fully agree --Xinturaia 15:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome Hey thanks for the very warm welcome. love the userpage -- [[User:PATX| patx]] @illogicopedia :My pleasure. And again, if there's anything I can offer by way of help, feel free to ask.--Kodia 22:06, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Kodia =) Have yourself some Seven Layer Chocolate Cake ;) --Lordebon 22:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC). :feh, Cabilis Cocoa Birthday Cake. --Uberfuzzy 23:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC)